


Hatching Day

by NekoNomi



Category: Dragonriders of Pern
Genre: Hatching, Hatchling POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNomi/pseuds/NekoNomi





	Hatching Day

It is warm and dark. I am safe. I can feel the others, other ones like me, waiting for our moment to become more. I can feel Mother above us, around us, comforting us when things change. She tells us stories, speaks to us of another world and the person who will be ours. It is a nice tale. I wait for the day when it will be true.  
\------  
It is confusing, the way my darkness has grown tight around me. I am uncomfortable now, pressed in all around, living in a space too small. Mother says the day for the new world shall be soon now.

Other minds come among us often. They are different to Mother, different to my siblings. I do not know what I think of them yet.  
\---------  
The place is far too small for me now. The once warm is too hot for me now and I wish to be free from this prison which has come from what is my world. I shift, pushing against the walls of my home, seeking a way out. There is a point of weakness and a throw myself at it as best I can. 

Thin cracks of something break through my darkness. This I think is the thing which Mother calls 'light'. It is uncomfortable, but less so than remaining in my home.

\-----  
I am not the first. Behind me I hear others coming out of their once-homes, escaping comfort which had become prison. Before me I see others who have already done so. Green sisters and blue brothers, sturdy browns and big bronzes. 

They have found their one.

I must do the same.

\-----  
I walk among them, but they do not see me. They look, with their empty eyes, but they do not see. Where is my person? The one with eyes filled with life? Where is the one I was promised? The one who will look and see me?

Perhaps they are not here. Perhaps I can not find them because none of those here are them. I can find them though. I know a way. It is a scary way, but my chosen is not here. I will go to them.


End file.
